The Incident that changed Everything
by Vodams
Summary: Kim's accident leads to all whom is close to her back together again to resolve alot of issues..Please R&R! Ch 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I've deleted the other version and decided to change it around and bash someone else..if you want to find out who..**__**please read on**_

_**Side note: There is some profanity in this chapter**_

_**Time Line: Almost a year after the infamous letter and a couple of months after the Pan Globals**_

**Miami, Florida  
****Gunther Schmidt's Training Facility  
****4:50 p.m.**

Renae, Tiffany and Sarah sat in on the black folding chairs with towels draped around their shoulders watching their roommate Kimberly prance around on the balance beam showing only half of her winning routine

" Come on Kim we know your holding back on us." Tiffany comments

" Yeah..we know exactly what your capable of doing missy." Renae said as she took a sip of water from her water bottle and sat in between her thighs

Kim smirked at them and stuck out her tongue as she twirled around on the beam perfectly before bending down and grasping a hold onto the beam and placed her body into a solid handstand

A few feet away from the beam a group of prima donnas stared at Kim with distaste

" Show off..she's just being snobby." One of them whispered

The other girls nodded their heads and glared over at the foursome

Kim rotated her body so that her feet could meet with the beam but as her foot came down and collided with the beam before twisting it in a painful position and knocked her out of  
her concentration mode due to the throbbing pain in her foot ventured through her body all the way up to her brain sending her mind to just loose focus which brought Kim's body down onto the beam spine first followed by her head as her body bounced against the beam sideways which resulted in her now limp form to crash onto the mat below with a solid thud

" Kimberly!!" Renae, Tiffany and Sarah shouted as they scurried off their chairs sending them to floor with metal sounds echoing throughout the gym as they crawled on to the mat and over to Kim's motionless body

The other gymnasts exited off their excercises and crowded around the mat as Coach Schmidt walked over to the now growing mount of commotion

" Kim..open your eyes please." Renae demanded her tears started to run down her face as she tried to open Kim's eyes but they wouldn't stay open

Sarah took hold of Kim's wrist and locked her hands around Kim's hoping she would squeeze back.." Kim..move something for us..please just move something."

Tiffany placed her head on Kim's chest feeling a slow thumping in her ear.." Wake up Kimberly..this isn't funny." Tiffany spoke with her voice laced panic

" What happened here girls." Coach Schmidt wondered as he stood the side looking down that scene but not moving from his position

Sarah looked up at him.." I would like to think that you keep an eye on all of your gymansts."

" I was but I turned my back to check on the gymnast for a second."

" Will someone just go call the goddamn ambulance." Renae shouted

" Oh God." Tiffany mumbled softly has she withdrew her hand that was next to Kim's head and stared at her fingers that was covered with Kim's blood.." Did someone call 911..instead of standing around gawking like a bunch of stupid ass imbeciles."

" That Language is not prohibited here." Coach Schmidt reprimanded

" Do it look I fucking care..you are supposed to be worried as much as us if not more..she's here under your "watchful eye." Tiffany suggested as she placed quotations behind her ending sentence..Sarah get my towel." Tiffany commanded

Sarah scrambled over to the chairs and snatched up two of the towels and scrambled back over to Tiffany and handed them to her who then placed them against Kim's head.." I hope they slow down the bleeding."

" Me Too."

" I'm gonna go find Kim's phone book and call one of her friends back home and tell them." Renae said then shot up and ranned out the gym

Jenny came back into the gym.." Yes 178 St Lakeview Rd..Please hurry up with the Ambulance."

_" The Ambulance has been dispatched and it's on the way." the operator confirmed_

" Thank you..bye." Jenny said as she hung up the phone and went over to where Tiffany was

" Thanks Jenny..some fucking coach you are." Tiffany muttered loud enough for all to hear

" 2nd warning." Coach Schmidt issued

" Mine as well make it a third..Kimberly is ur liability..if a gymanst gets hurt under ur supervision then your held responsible for overseeing that she somehow come around and she's laying here and your standing there with not even a worried tone or expression..instead you are repremanding me about using foul language..for goddamn sakes man she helped put your ass back on the map and so did her roommates and the other team." Tiffany exclaimed as she looked at him.." And yet you don't give a damn that she's lying on your mat bleeding from the head and you can't even do anything but stand there..I quit..and so help me god you will go down."

" Me too..how can you call yourself a man..you mine as well go have a sex change for that matter..hyprocite." Sarah implied

_**Angel Grove California  
**__**Outside of the Juice Bar  
**__**8:35 a.m.**_

Trini pulled into the parking space turning off the ignition and unbuckled her seat belt as her passenger did the same thing before they both exited out of her car and met on the sidewalk.." I'm not planning on staying long, just to catch up then I'm out."

" No objection from me Tri..I can't wait to see their faces." Zack exclaimed as they walked down the short distance and up to the door which Zack held open for his friend

" Thanks." Trini said

" Your Welcome." Zack added as he fell into step with her

".Neither can I.. I'm hoping that they are still doing good with whatever they decided to move onto with their lives." Trini commented as they made their way down the oh so familiar hallway stopping in front of a picture.." So many instant memories."

" I know..we all had a blast here back in the day." Zack explains as he took in a deep breath and exhaled it as a smile graced his face as they turned the final corner and instantly  
hearing all of the sounds and music coming from the designated room

_**Inside the Juice Center  
8:37 a.m.**_

At a small table sat six friends all enjoying a rare day being able to relax in one another's presence that they "branded" softly chatting about what has happened to them during the summer before a few of them enter into college in a few months

Tanya laid her head against Adam's chest as his went around her back as he dropped a tender kiss on her forehead

" Awww..isn't that sweet." Rocky commented in girly voice

" Is someone jealous because they missed out on their oppurtunity to inform a certain someone how they really feel about that certain someone." Adam retorted

Rocky quickly dropped the teasing smile and got a serious expression on his face as he sat up in his seat.." Trust me Adam..I won't be making the same mistake again..seeing as she is planning on coming home for a visit soon."

" I'll see it when it happens." Adam commented

" So Tommy what's new with you." Kat asked

Tommy looked over at his friend and smiled.." I had a small oppurtunity to go visit the college I'll be attending and met some of the professors that might have me in their classes nothing big..and I'm still racing in some races for my uncle..to rack up some money and save it for a good use along the line..and what about you and London." Tommy replied

Kat's face changed from a smile into a full on daze.." Not only is my ballet instructor teaching and is proud of what I bring to life on the stage at recitals..she's also letting me teach  
here and there for her while she watches..she compliment me on my skills and what I've accomplished as I grew up and wants to help me to extend my expertise as long as I'm  
attending the academy."

Jason leaned over and gave his girlfriend a kiss on her cheek making her blush.." I'm proud of you Kat..and I'm glad I don't have to wear any more tutu's

" We'll see about that honey." Kat acclaims as Tanya nodded her head in agreement

_**Back in the Hallway  
8:40 a.m.**_

" It's still hanging here.." Zack commented as he and Trini looked at the picture of the old group

" Wow..it's been a long time since we took this picture." Trini applied

_Ring Ring_

Trini opened her pocket book that was laying against her side and removed her cell phone from inside and opened it and bringing it to her ear.." Hello."

_" Hel-hello..i-is this Tr-Trini." Renae said shakely_

" Yes this is she..who's calling." Trini wondered

_The person on the other end took a deep breath as she heard the siren drawing closer to the academy.." My n-name is R-Renae..one of Kimberly's roommates..Kim fell off the beam __and she's not responding." Renae informs as she made her way back into the gym only to stop in her tracks.." Is..th-that bl-blood._

_" Yes..she's bleeding from the side of her he-head." Tiffany revealed as the doors opened and the paramedics ranned in_

" WHAT!!. Trini yelled

Jason and Tommy stopped talking as they looked at each other once they heard a familiar yell but has yet to move from their seats

Zack hurriedly grabbed the phone as Trini turned on her heel and ranned down the hallway.." What happened."

_" Kim fell off the beam..and there's blood.." Renae repeated_

" Me and Trini will be there as soon as we can." Zack hung up the phone.." Wait for me Tri." Zack shouted as he took off down the hallway as fast as he could

" Zack." Jason mumbled as he got up

" And Trini.." Tommy said as he and the others ranned out the side door just in time to see Zack

" Let me in Tri." Zack suggested

Trini unlocked the door and watched as Zack slid into the passenger's seat.." Hurry and buckle your seatbelt."

Zack didn't hesitate snatching the strap over his chest and click it and glanced up to see Tommy and Jason who was flanked by Rocky, Adam and two unidentified females. Zack rolled  
down the window and shouted.." Kim fell off the beam." as Trini drove pass them

" Damn It." Tommy exclaimed as he ranned over to his truck and got into the seat and started his car

Adam, Rocky and Tanya got into Adam's truck while Jason and Kat got into his and soon all three vehicles backed out of the their parking spaces onto the street heading towards the highway

Trini glanced into her mirror before sighing and gripping the steering wheel.." Please God..don't take Kim from us..Please don't take our friend."

Zack reached his hand over and placed it against her back and rubbed it up and down as she drove.." If you feel the need to cry just pull over and let me drive while you get it out of your system." Zack stated

Trini nodded her head agreeing silently to his proposal.." But what about Billy..we have to find a way to tell him..without him being there is like a 4/5 of our childhood friends being reunited in this time of crisis..he has to know that Kim is injured."

" We'll find a way.." Zack issued

_**Back At Gunther's Academy  
**__**5:03 p.m.**_

After the paramedics had Kim stabled enough onto the transferring board and her head supported and covered by the foam head stablizer and wheeled her out on the stretcher with her three roommates huddled together.." Come on let's get changed and go to the hospital..I don't like being here anymore." Tiffany informs

" Me neither..I swear he has some nerve to act like he was truly concerned the moment the paramedics asked what happened..Jackass." Sarah applies she followed behind Tiffany

Renee glanced over at the other gymnasts who was sent back to practice as soon as the doors to the gym slammed shut behind the Paramedics before she went over and picked up her and her roommates water bottles before turning and started to make her way over to the locker room

" Your minds should be focused so get back into that mode and continue on with today's practice.:" Coach Schmidt's voice echoed

" What the hell." Renae exclaims

" Miss Thompson..I want you to put that stuff down and go work on your uneven bars." Coach Schmidt insisted

Renae turned her head and shot him a glance that told him to think again before resuming on.." I don't think so..now if you will excuse me."

" Miss Thompson..you are under my supervision.."

" Are you even trying to go there." Renae questioned as she stepped in front of him.."You Sir a damn hypocrite..you stand here and chastised me when just about an half hour ago Kimberly was on that beam and she fell and hit head and spine..but yet I care for my friend and you don't..how pathetic of whim bag you turned into..Gunther you are going down and whomever sides with you is going down just the same." Renae shouted as she tore her glance from Gunther to look at the other gymnasts before shaking her head and walked into the locker room going over to Tiffany and Sarah who was pulling their sweatpants over their leotards.." He had the nerve to tell me to go practice on the uneven bars

" That's a true Bastard who is now showing his true colors..Me and Sarah quit." Tiffany pointed out

:" I'm not even thinking about it..my mind was set up the moment that "man" made no move or concern of interest in the well being of Kim's wellfare..those other gymnasts out there are back to practicing like nothing has even happened..my mind is not on that it's on Kim where it needs to be..as far as I'm concerned I'm not staying in the dorm or even training under him I wish I can go back and have someone else's name instead of his..but that won't last for long cause his rep is going to fall right from underneath him." Renae ranted

" I can't wait to see that day happen." Sarah injected

" I second that." Tiffany adds

Renae smiled at them with a nod of her head.." And I third that motion..I'm gonna go get Kim's things out of her locker and then we can get the hell out of here." Renae says as she turned on her heel and walked down two more rows of lockers and over to Kim's locker and opened it then started to remove Kim's pictures and bag then let it close but not all the way seeing as the locker was now as bare is it was the moment it was assigned to Kim before heading over to the doorway

Tiffany and Sarah held onto their bags as well as Renae's before the three of them exited out of the locker room and walked back into the gym and not even looking at the losers who was looking at them as they left out the gym and walked down the hallway pass the office where the secretary who had smile on her face watching the three girls exited out of the facility without even glancing back

" Worthless Idiot." Sarah muttered

" Yes he is.." Tiffany added

" Girls let's just get to the hospital and not focus on that butthead." Renae suggested as the other two nodded and made their way over to their cars and got in placing their bags in the passenger seats before pulling out of their parking spots and off the compound lot heading to the hospital

**The End**

**Please review..**

**Tay**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter..a little less language content!!..important Author's Note at the end of this chapter!!..but please enjoy this one!!**_

**Miami Florida  
****Tiffany's Car  
****5:12 p.m.**

" Lord..I'm praying that you watch over her during this time...um..just like you did before she came here...so just please keep her here on this earth..don't take her away from me, Sarah and Renae.." Tiffany pleaded as she turned the corner followed by Sarah's vehicle

**Sarah's Car  
****5:14 p.m.**

Sarah had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand with dabbing at her eyes seeing as soon as she got into her car she broke down crying.." Dear God..I'm a true believer in faith..and I want to believe that you will do what's best and that's keep Kim here on earth..she has accomplished so much and I know she's not done yet..so please don't take her away." Sarah issued as she came to a stop behind Tiffany's car that was behind another car at the red light that led into Miami's Hospital Emergency

**Renae's Car  
****5:16 p.m.**

Renae leaned her head down onto the steering wheel and closed her eyes.." Dear God..I'm here asking that you take care of our friend..keep her here on this earth..I'll make sure that she's taken good care of...but it's up to you..so please Lord keep her down here for she has so much to do life." Renae said as she lifted her head up and pressed on the pedal manuevering her car into the entrance following behind the other two cars as they drove under the gate heading into the garage and parked her car next to Sarah's who was next to Tiffany's. Renae turned off the ignition and got out of the car and met the other two at the trunk of her car.." We'll go back and get Kim's car..when we go back to get the rest of our things."

" Agreed." Tiffany and Sarah said together

The three of them held hands as they walked out of the garage and over to the booth and Renae picked up three garage pass then headed into the hospital going straight up to the desk

**Gunther's Academy  
****5:19 p.m.**

An African American Woman stood on the side walk with her carry on over her shoulder as the cab drove her to this destination dropping her off then drove on down the street as she took that as her cue to move so she walked along the sidewalk until she came up to the door and pulled it open and stepping inside briefly looking around before approaching the  
secretary's desk

The secretary looked up from the log she was going over and into the smiling face of the guest.." Good Evening dear..how may I help you."

" Good Evening to you to..I'm here to see my friend Kimberly Hart..is she busy..cause If she is..I can observe her until she is done for the day." The woman implied

" I'm sorry dear..but you can't." the secretary says with a shake of her head

" Why not..please I promise not to get in the way of anything she is working on." the woman insisted

" Dear..I'm so sorry to inform you like this..but Miss Hart fell of the beem almost an hour ago and she's been taken to the hospital." the secretary revealed

" The Hospital not that far from here." the woman asks with an urgent tone of voice

" Yes that's the one." the secretary replied

" Thanks..bye..hang on Kim." the woman exclaimed as she ranned back outside and stopped at the curb.." Taxi." The driver of the closest cab drove over to the woman who didn't waste anytime getting into the back seat.." The Local Hospital."

" Yes Ma'am." the cab driver obeyed as he drove through the streets

**Adam's Truck  
8:55 a.m.**

Adam sighed as he turned on his left blinker and moved his car into the next lane.." This is second time this has happened..only this is more difficult than the last time."

" She fell before..how long ago." Tanya wondered

" Exactly how much did Kat tell you." Rocky inquired

" Only the part of when she was given the power coin." Tanya answered

Rocky and Adam shared a side way glanced before Adam opened his mouth.." Tanya when you were brought back in Aisha's place..we all decided to take turns in filling you in about your legacy as the third Yellow Ranger..and we all assumed that Kat would have told you about her succeeding Kim as the second Pink Ranger..and Kat never told you how she became a ranger."

" Nope."

" Kat was placed under a spell she targeted Kim and managed to steal her power coin which was connected through us physically..like all of us that was ninjetti had..so when her coin was in evil hands it weakened her severely..she went to the Juice Bar late one night after a battle which she passed out after..she fell of the beam but she was semi conscious..but this time from the sound of it is much worse than before." Rocky explains

" This will be my second time seeing Kimberly..I hope that everything turns out for the better..and for the better I mean Tommy's sanity!" Tanya applies

**Tommy's Truck  
8:57 a.m.**

Tommy kept his eyes on the traffic as he tried to stay in his lane and not cause any accidents.." I really messed up God..big time..but please let Kimberly make it through this..cause me and her have some unresolved issues..I want to make things right again..but I need her here in order to do so..but Lord it's in your hands and I'm praying that you can make the right decision..please god I beg of you." Tommy muttered as he kept his speed over 75 mph

**Jason's Truck  
8:58 a.m**

" I'm sacred Jase." Kat said softly

" Me too Kat..I know Kim's fighting..she's tough terra." Jason implied

" This is the samething all over again..but with me not calling her name or rushing to her side..I don't want to continue not being close to Kim..she befriended me even when I was evil she still made the effort to include me into the group of her friends..and what I did to her under the influence and she turned right around and gave me her power coin..the one I stole and it resulted in her having a trip to the hospital after a fall off the beam..we don't even know what to expect when we get there." Kat exclaimed gently

Jason reached over and picked up her and and ranned his thumb over the back of her hand.." Kat Honey..we won't know the full extent on Kim's conditon until we see the doctor who was in charged of her emergency..and Zack couldn't tell us anything more because Trini sped off without even looking back..and I bet she would've left Zack if he didn't get to the car.. but if it's minor like last time at least we will all be there..but in the bottom of my gut..I feel that it's much more..much much more than the last time." Jason commented as he looked into the lane of traffic seeing Trini's car way in front

**Trini's Car  
9:01 a.m**

" Zack in the next two hours we can switch up..so then at least one can be resting up while the other drives.." Trini informed

" Fine with me.." Zack agreed

" It's gonna take like a day to get there." Trini injected

" If we get out of Texas then it won't be long but we will need gas and lunch breaks so if we can cut down some alternate routes we can limit it and just find a hotel to sleep at then get back on the road when we get up." Zack implied

" You won't get no hassle from me." Trini answered as she switched over to the side lane

" I won't to be there..and I'll be damned if we get delayed..and when we get to Florida..I'll call my parents and tell them what has happened..if they don't call while we're on the road." Zack pointed out

" Well what ever comes first we'll take it..I just want to make it to Miami Florida by 11 am or noon their time." Trini revealed

" You know when you said that you was only gonna stay for only a hour at the juice bar..neither of thought that would change less than ten minutes." Zack commented

" Yeah..but that's what happens when you are informed that your childhood friend fell off the beam and there's blood..I almost fell to the floor..but then it came crushing back down like a bucket of lightning bolts that your friend is in a serious situation like this." Trini said

" Trini if you need to breakdown then pull over and let me drive..understood." Zack injected

Trini nodded her head.." Dear God..even though I'm driving I promise to do this as soon as I can get in a church..but I'm praying that you keep my friend here..I want to see her eyes shine brightly with joy and laughter..I want to see her eyes tear up from completing a goal..I want to see all of it happen to her God..so please don't take her away us." Trini says as she blinked a few times before focusing back on the road

Zack closed his eyes as a few tear ranned down both side of his face before gulping in a deep breath of air and releasing it.." Dear Lord Almighty..I'm sending you prayer and a silent one asking you to grant this prayer on the health of my sister Kimberly..she still has alot to go through in life so please let her live it so she can accomplish all that she has dreamed  
and planned of..Amen." Zack mumbled softly as he crossed his chest and laid his head against the headrest

Now that all of Kim's close ones have prayed..what will be the outcome..stay tuned

_**That's all for this short chapter..the third installment is coming up next!!..and unfortunately I will try to get that up when I'm slowly recovering from my family's loss**_

_**Lavonne A.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone..I want to thank the ones who gave me time to heal..I really appreciated all of the well wishes!!**_

_**And...Here is the Next Chapter!!**_

**Miami Emergency Hospital  
****Inside the Waiting Room  
****7:13 p.m.**

Renae, Tiffany and Sarah sat in the waiting room next to the window show the setting sun. All three girls where either nimbling on their bottom lips, biting the fingernails or drumming their fingers against the armrest waiting on any news about Kim's condition

" Renae who did you manage to get in touch with." Sarah asks

" Trini Kwan..that was the number I flipped to...so I dialed it and she picked up and I told her about Kim..and she told me that she was on her way..let's see it was probably close to nine am their time..to be honest though I wasn't really looking at the time..I just wanted to get a hold of someone and let them know what went down earlier today..but they should be here sometime tomorrow morning..and when she arrived I'm not leaving this hospital." Renae exclaims

"And if you think we are." Tiffany retorted

" Guess again my friend." Sarah adds

Renae smirked at them and shook her head.." Look why don't we go downstairs to the cafeteria and get some real food instead of sitting here and biting on our fingernails and nibbling on our lips." Renae suggested

Tiffany and Sarah instantly gave their consent and the three of them stood up and headed straight towards the elevators

**Across from the hospital  
****Miami's Sunnydale Apartments  
****7:16 p.m.**

A male figure was pacing back and forth across his floor before coming to a stop and looking out his window at the hospital and whispered.." I'm coming." and with that the male figure grabbed his keys and left out the door and walked along the brick pathway

Aisha waited until the taxi came to a complete stop and digging into her pocket and handing him her cab fair then grabbed her bag and got out of the cab closing the door behind her and taking a deep breath before turning around

" Uh..I think we should go inside together.." a male voice insisted from behind

Aisha turned around and let her bag drop to the ground before surging forward and wrapping her arms around the male's neck.."Oh my god..Billy."

Billy hugged Aisha back.." hey Aisha..it's good to see you again."

" You to Billy." Aisha said as she relinquished her hold on his neck and stood back.." What are you doing here..or should I have just kept that to myself."

Billy shrugged his shoulder to the question.." Aisha..I've been living here for almost a year me and Kim have been talking and visiting one another when the chance comes..and I haven't gotten a call from her yet..and I've gotten this feeling that is leading me here..and you are here..so it must have to deal with Kim."

" It does..she fell off the beam..and it's much more worser than the last time." Aisha revealed

Billy's complexion drained as he snatched up Aisha's bag and took her hand in his and tugged her towards the entrance

Aisha managed to keep her balance as the two of them stopped in front of the desk

" Kimberly Hart." Billy panted out

The receptionist looked at her screen.." She's still in surgery..you two can have a seat over there in the waiting room..and the doctor will be informed as soon as he comes out."

" Thanks." Aisha said as she picked up a pen and signed her name on the clipboard and handed the pen to Billy who signed in his name and the time then followed behind Aisha as they made their way into the waiting room and sat down in the back of the room.." What else have you been up to Billy."

" Uh..if you can't find it hard to believe that I was turned into my elderly life form thanks to a combustible shock of energy..traveled to an distant planet and got cured..and I have no after effects which is good..so I can live out my life the way I was supposed to..and what about you how was Africa."

" Everything is looking up..I discovered and learned alot and I also got up and close with very protective animals..I found a lonly lion cub wandering near the village..and my first instinct was to protect our inhabitants..and somehow give the cub back to his mother..but the baby cub was abandoned and I soon found me a loyal companion in Togi..I raised him as best as I could..he bonded with the tribe and they took care of him..one day I would never ever forget it was the day that I went to check on this hole that I discovered and I lost my footing and I fell into the hole..I must've been down there a long time cause I soon started to drift off..but then I felt a rock hit me in the head..Togi tracked me down and wouldn't leave..I had my satchel with me and tossed it up and he nudged it back down..I threw it back up again and then it never came back down..he took my satchel to the tribe and no sooner then that I was in a good dream when I felt my satchel hit me in the head and I heard my ancestors calling my name..they got me out of the hole and Togi jumped me and licked me in the face..and from that day on he wouldn't let me move a inch without him by my side..I miss my guardian angel." Aisha revealed

Billy smiled at her.." Africa must've done good then..cause back in the states a major shock happened within our group."

" What kind of shock.." Aisha implied

" Rocky nor Adam wrote to you about what happened between Kimberly and Tommy?" Billy questions

Aisha shook her head no.." I have received nothing from them saying anything involving Kim and Tommy..just greetings and holiday cards etc..what went down."

" Apparently Kim sent a letter to Tommy about her finding a guy with whom she could spend the rest of her life with..I was there..so was Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Tanya and Kat..I held into what I really wanted to say..but I know for a fact that if Kim was that kind of person to end a three year courtship with a man who did all and everything for had her then she must have been losing a grip on reality." Billy stated

Aisha held her hand to her chest while her eyes were wide as they could go.." You are joking right."

Billy shook his head no

" Kimberly is not that crazy..that girl loved and adored him and vice versa..anyone could tell that he had eyes only for her and she had eyes for him..I could tell that the moment we met."

" I know Aisha..I grew up with her..and after standing by and witnessing what went down between her parents and how that affected her mentally..Kim knew that any sort of relationship she got involved with she would give it her all no matter what..so when that letter came to the youth center..my mind was reeling from the arrival and my  
mind instantly drew blank..so on the low I kept in contact with her..she told me that the room she and her roommates share was ransacked when they decided to go out on day off..so when they went to Coach Schmidt..he told them he'll get to the bottom of it..and when they cleaned up the room Kim noticed that her stuff was missing..her stationary and address book..She had eventually found her phone book..but she never tried to call him after finding out from Ernie that Kat and me took Tommy skiing a day after the letter came..and when she told me that I knew that she never called again and Tommy never questioned her about sending the letter." Billy reveals

Aisha took a deep breath and let it out.." So let me get this straight..Tommy thought that Kim sent him a dismissal letter and never did he once ask for answers and Kim gave up trying to tell him the truth..and they both are clueless souls to even think that one Kim can be that cruel."

" His face was a mixture of emotions..I could barely read them all the only one I got to see what the look of sadness..he let Adam read the start of the letter."

Aisha's face went into a gawked expression.." Adam read the letter."

" Yeah..Tommy was benchpressing when Ernie came over with letter..Tommy told Adam to read it..and after a few words he paused and gestured to Tommy to finish reading the letter in private after he mentioned that Kim said something about good and bad..but Tommy took the paper from him and finished reading it out loud before refolding it then reaching down and picking up his bag and standing up turning to face us before reassuring us that he was fine then he turned and left..I looked at Adam and Rocky they went over to the table and sat down, Tanya and Kat shared a few looks but nothing more cause Tanya went over to the guys..while I turned and started to head outside..Kat followed and we found him walking along the lake..Kat said that she was gonna go see if he was alright and I stayed back..trying to figure out what the hell was going on..but Kat came back and she told me that she had no luck..so out of the blue..I suggested that we take a trip..so the three of us went skiing." Billy said

Aisha quirked an eyebrow..." And what happened after the skiing trip."

Billy made eye contact with Aisha.." Kat sat up a dinner date with the professional skier named Heather Thompson..it didn't work out and at the end of the ruined date..Kat and Tommy shared a dance."

Aisha sat back against the seat and 'tsskkk' her tongue against her teeth.." So back to what you were saying not that long ago..did they Gunther ever find out who was the ones responsible for ransacking Kim's room."

" Nope..but if and when they do..whomever it is will get what's coming to them." Billy said

" Yes they will..they have caused alot of hurt and resentment to all that is involved." Aisha inputs with a determined glaze in her eyes

" I bet Kim will be happy that you are here." Billy offered

" I hope so..but It would've been so much better if this meeting was not held here and not while she's in some emergency room." Aisha pointed out

" Me to..deja vu all over again..but way different then the last accident." Billy added

Outside the room

Renae, Tiffany and Sarah stepped off the elevator with a bag of ships in each of their possession and a can soda inside the pockets as they made their way back across the lobby.." I really hate this..all of the waiting is wearing thin on my nerves," Renae commented

" I wish I could crawl into my bed and fall asleep knowing that the four of us was there..but I don't know if I can even think about sleeping." Tiffany exclaimed

" I just hope that someone comes and tells us something soon." Sarah mumbled as the three of them entered the room

Billy and Aisha looked when they heard female voices coming inside the room.." Are you three Kimbely's roommates." Billy asked

" Yes we are." Tiffany said

" By the way who are you." Renae inquired as she looked at Billy

" And you." Sarah implied towards Aisha

" I'm Billy..one of Kim's childhood friends..I've been living here in Florida..I've also know that you three have been pestering her about me..so as to clear up what you three were assuming a while back..I'm not a ex-boyfriend nor have I ever been..just a close confidant." Billy reveals

" My name is Aisha..I was living in Africa and I arrived earlier so I went to the compound to see Kim..but the secretary informed me of her fall so I came here and met him outside the entrance." Aisha replied

" Nice to meet you two..My name is Sarah, this is Tiffany and that's Renae." Sarah introduced

" So this Trini person that I called before the paramedics came said that she was coming." Renae informs

Billy glanced down after hearing that Trini is coming very aware that he had four sets of eyes on him.." Um..w-what did she say."

" She screamed "WHAT" in my ear but that was expected but then a male voice got on the phone and asked me " what's going on" so I told him what happened and he reconfirmed that he and Trini was on their way..and the phone call ended..my guess is that he had to try and catch up with Trini." Renae reveals

Aisha and Billy glanced at one another.." That might've been Zack." Billy says as Aisha nodded in agreement.." They'll definitely be here sometime tomorrow morning are early afternoon."

" Where is Coach Schmidt..is he here?" Aisha questions

Kim's roommates rolled their eyes collectively at the mention of their former Coach.." His ass was not that concerned about Kim's condition." Tiffany stated

" He made no quick judgement calls or actions to see if Kim would wake up or move anything." Sarah added

" He was more worried about his gymnasts getting back to what they was working on..and alot more..but bottom line we walked out on him." Renae reported

" I can't believe he would do that..people do change and some not for the better..cause when Kim fell the first time..he didn't act like that he was worried and apologetic." Billy says

" He was very concerned the first time." Aisha implied

" Well that was then..what he pulled today was totally the opposite..he proved to us that a real coach would cancel for today..a real coach would do anything if a gymnast was injured..but today he's not a coach..and not even worth discussing." Sarah replies

" Where are all of you gonna stay if your not gonna train under him." Billy wonderd

" My parent's beach house for now." Tiffany informed

" When are you three planning to get the rest of your stuff cause I'll go with you so I can pack Kim's stuff." Aisha injected

" Well we could go now..cause it will distract us for the time being." Renae suggested

" I have no objection to that." Aisha added

" Me and Sarah can take my car." Tiffany applied

" Aisha you'll ride with me in my car." Renae replies

" Ok..let's go..Billy we'll be back as soon as possible." Aisha insisted

Billy shared a look with Aisha who mouthed 'Hey your the one who made them' Billy shook his head.." Alright."

" See you in a few." Aisha said as she, Tiffany, Renae and Sarah left out the room

Billy closed his eyes as he brought his hands together..' Kimberly please don't leave us fight for me, fight for Aisha and Trini and most importantly fight for yourself..I couldn't deal with the letter situation like I wanted to and if you were to let go and give up..none of us that has got the chance to know you would be able to get Tommy out of his fave hobby..so please fight and remember who else it watching over you' Billy silently prayed to himself as he reopened his eyes and glanced out the window

As the four girls were leaving out the entrance Sarah decided to ask Aisha a question.." Um Aisha."

" Yeah."

" Did Billy tell you about Kim's issue with her ex."

" Yeah he told me not that long ago." Aisha replied

" You said that you were in Africa..didn't any of your friends inform you or at least try to fill you in." Sarah wondered as they made their way pass the gate

" Nope..two of my childhood friends didn't bother to let me in on the fact that they "broke up"..all they did was hide it from me." Aisha explains..' I guess that when a person leaves the circle they get cut out of that inner circle'

" Alright..but let me tell you that from the moment Kim found out that her ex was apparently moving on quite quickly with Katherine..she broke down and confessed to us a bunch of why's..we did our best to get her pass that phase..cause eventually Tommy never called or showed up wanting to know the truth." Sarah revealed

" That's a million dollar question..Why Tommy never seeked out the truth from the girl he'd supposedly loved with all his heart." Tiffany injects

" Yes it is the Million dollar question Tiffany..when I first met Kim,Tommy and Billy..me and my two friends were all chasing after a runaway stroller that had an old teacher of ours son..somehow me and Kim were able to reach it before it rolled over the cliff and Kim reached in and picked up the toddler Tommy and Billy came to a stop I looked behind me to see Adam and Rocky standing behind me so we started to talk with them while we waited for his father to catch up with us I looked at Tommy who was looking over the toddler who was nestled in Kim's arms he looked at her adoringly..and I can see it in his eyes that Kim would make a good mother in the future probably to their kids in the future..but at this moment in time..Tommy lost some valuable points with the way he walked away from their now defunked relationship thanks to someone's interference..I just wish I can find who decided to get involved in something that didn't even concern them." Aisha muttered

" That's not gonna be an easy task Aisha." Renae says

" Why..cause I know a real sure way to make someone crumble..I have my ways..they haven't met a real task sargeant like me and they don't want to trust me." Aisha implied

" And just by hearing those words coming from your mouth makes me glad that you are on our side..they won't know what to expect from you..they already know me and the girls operate." Sarah commented as they neared their vehicles

" I for one can't wait to let loose some pent up aggression." Renae states as she unlocked her door and slipped into the driver's seat then she lifted the latch that unlocked the passenger's door and waited until Aisha got in and buckled her seatbelt and Renae did the same then she inserted the key into the ignition

Sarah and Tiffany did the same before backing out of the parking space and moving forward enough so that Renae could back out of the parking space and lead the way back to the compound

_**That's all for this chapter**_

_**Tay**_

**_Please R&E&R!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the next chapter Enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing..so please don't sue me or else you will only get junk in return!! I'm not kidding either!!**_

**_Foul Language is included in this chapter!!_**

**Miami Hospital  
****Waiting Room  
****A few minutes after the girls left**

Billy got up from his seat and walked over to the window with his arms folded across his chest and his back towards the door.." I'm getting very anxious." Billy mumbled

Dr. Hemmings came out from the back with no type of expression on his face as he set the clipboard on the desk and flipped the metal top open and took his pen out of his pocket and wrote something in his patient's chart before closing the lid and picking it up

" Doctor..there are five people at least waiting on the condition of Miss Harte." the secretary said as she just returned to the front desk

" Thanks..and here is the floor Miss Harte has been moved to..excuse me now I'll go talk to them." Dr. Hemmings stated as he moved away from the desk and headed across the floor with a straight facial expression preparing himself for the onslaught of questions that will be directed at him the moment he enters the room. He opened the clipboard and looked down as he stood under the doorway.." Hart, Kimberly." Dr. Hemmings called out as he finally looked up

Billy turned around and quickly approached the doctor.." What is the pronosis on my sister doctor." Billy asks as he made his way over to him

Dr. Hemmings shook his head and opened his mouth.." Uh..well Miss Hart suffered a blow to the right side of her temple and with the impact it made a dash with started to bleed..our main concern was to stop the bleeding and x-ray it once she was stablized enough..she also landed on her spine so we also did an x-ray on that as well, so once everythin was stabled enough we started to perfom the surgery and while we were Ms. Hart slipped into a coma..uhh after the procedure me and my team we went over the x-rays we've discovered that she sufferered severe spinal cord damage the body xray also showed us that she sprained her wrist and that's in a support cast and  
that might take up to six weeks for that to heal fully..so the full extent on her prognosis is on the fair side..but until she wakes up from the coma we won't know the full extent on what she will be able to feel anything below the shoulder." Dr. Hemmings explained

Billy brought his hands up to his face covering his eyes.." Can I see her." Billy mumbled feeling drained emotionally knowing that Kim will have a long road ahead of her

" Sure." Dr. Hemmings said as he looked down at the guest sticker reading the name.." Come with me Billy." Dr Hemmings turned around and exited out of the doorway with Billy close behind

" Uh..they will be four girls coming back soon..can you tell them.."

" That won't be neccessary Billy..the receptionist already has the room number..she can tell them when they get back." Dr. Hemmings stated

" Okay." Billy said as the two of them went over to the elevators and boarded the one that was letting people off

**Gunther Schmidt's Academy  
****7:49 p.m.**

Tiffany and Sarah got out of Sarah's car as Renae and Aisha got out of Renae's.." Where is Kim's car." Aisha asked

" The purple one over there." Tiffany replied as she pointed out Kim's car that was a few cars away

" Good..I don't want her to ever come back here for anything." Aisha said as the four of them started walking towards the entrance way where Sarah pulled the door open letting the other three girls walk on in then following behind them

" Oh hello girls..have you three changed your minds." the secretary inquired

' Has she lost her mind ' Renae wondered

" No we haven't changed our mind CeCe..we just came back to get the rest of our stuff and Aisha is here to get all of Kim's belongings." Sarah answers

" Girls please rethink about leaving..Gunther said that even though you have disrespected him he would forgive and forget and allow you girls to come back."CeCe pointed out

" Um let me see." Tiffany says sarcastically as she brought her finger up to her chin 'thinking'.." Um that will still be a no..we've already decided that we aren't coming back

" That also means all our records to..so can you please get those ready for us." Sarah suggested

" Sure thing girls..I'll have them waiting for you." CeCe implied sullenly

The four girls nodded their heads then proceeded through the lower floor until they came upon the back set of stairs.." Not be rude..but I just want to hurry up and get all of Kim's things and get back to the hospital..just being in here is feeling like a damn prison." Aisha mumbled

The three other girls nodded their heads then looked over at CeCe who was moving about the office before turning back around and walking up the concrete steps

" If I ever see that two faced jackal..I would greet him so un-lady like." Aisha muttered

" I wanted to slap him earlier.. for his oh so blatant way he was acting." Renae pointed out

" You know she always tried to show off." a voice said softly

" I know Cor..I was there you know..after the way she bribed her way into this gym." a second voice spoke to the first one

Sarah, Tiffany, Aisha and Renae all came to a stop on the stairway listening in on their conversation

" Hey..what are you two talking about." a third voice asked as walked down the hall towards them

" Jean..we're talking about poor Kimmie wimmie's poo accident..and the way she and the other three primadonnas all turned their backs on our Coach." Corrina replied

" Bell and Cor..come on with me..we can go to our room and talk..not in the hallway like this." Jean suggested

" They aren't here..and the othe gymnasts knows not to get on our bad side." Bell insisted

" That still don't matter..someone around here may decide to use it to their adavantage..let's go." Jean commanded as the three of them started to head to Jean's room

Aisha shook her head and stepped on the top step and walked into their pathway.." Hello."

" Hello." Jean, Bell and Cor chimed as they took a step back.." Nice to meet you..I'm Jean, and this is Corrina and Bell." Jean added

" I wish I could say the same." Aisha retorted

" Why is that." Corinna asks

Aisha smirked at her as a sly smile appeared on her face.." I'm glad you asked..so let me tell you three something." Aisha started as she placed one hand on her hip and  
pointed the other at Corrina.." You were just talking about Kim's accident..gossiping about how she 'bribed' her way into this hell hole..talking about her three roommates  
as well." Aisha paused as she felt the other three girls come up from their spot and flanked around her .." We overheard your interesting conversation..and I'd advise you to watch your backs and keep your catty ass comments to yourselves..otherwise it will not be pleasant when you meet with my fist and feet..so heed my warning ladies..  
I am not the one you want to mess with." Aisha pointed out

" Is that a threat." Jean queired as she glanced at Aisha

Aisha took a step in Jean's direction and got into her face.." Take it however you want to Jean."

" You three are just a trio of ass buffers." Sarah added

" Your negative comments shouldn't even reach my ears again..cause if they do it will be hell to pay..and come to think of it..when I ever find out who decided to stick their  
nose into Kim's business like before..there won't be nothing stopping me." Aisha stated as she eyed the three of them and quickly noticed how they shrunk back a little.." I think my job is done here..now on to my other job." Aisha insists as she stepped to the side only to lay a hand on Jean's shoulder.." I'm so glad we had this little meeting..  
now it was nice to meet you three..tata." Aisha said as she started to walk slowly away

Renae, Tiffany and Sarah smirked and giggled at them as they left the three girls standing there before Sarah took Aisha's hand and led them around the corner and into their dorm room

" Who in the hell does she think she is..I'm gonna go get the Coach." Jean exclaimed as she stomped off with Cor and Bell close behind her

Once the four of them stepped foot in the room Aisha went over to Kim's bed and pulled off the covers and pillow case then lifted the thin mattress with one hand and with the other hand she picked up what Kim had stashed under there before letting is flop back down

Renae, Tiffany and Sarah laughed to themselves as they went about their areas and did the same thing

" Everything that Kim had will be gone..nothing left for her to ever come back here for." Aisha mumbled to herself as she got down on the floor and removed Kim's suitcase and duffel bags that she had stored under her bed and placed them on top of the bed unzipping the bags and suitcase and opening them wide enough before she went over to Kim's dresser and started to take everything out drawer by drawer

Renae and Sarah each zippened their second bag of luggage while Tiffany started on her third one neither one of the girls hearing the approaching footsteps

" Are ye girls sure." Gunther's voice inquired

" Yes sir Coach..they came back." Bell answered

" I think one of them hinted at about changing their mind and apologizing Coach Schmidt." Corrina added as they got closer

' Yeah Right ' Tiffany, Renae and Sarah thought as they caught that verse but continued on with their packing

Coach Schmidt and his flankers entered the room.." Ghirls..what are you doing."

" We're packing our stuff..what does it look like." Tiffany responded

" Duh..oh wait the all must be going blind now." Sarah adds as she picked up a bag of hers and threw it across the room landing at their feet making them jump back

" One of the ghirls told me that one of you were.."

" Nope..they lied to you..like you lied to us." Aisha commented as she stepped in front of him looking him up and down.." They made up their minds and since Kim isn't here to make up hers..I'm filling in until she can do so..and they have nothing to apologize for definitely not to you jackal..you should count your blessings that I wasn't here when Kim fell and actually witnessed your reaction first hand cause I can bet all the money I have to my name that once Kim's other friends that was around the time you selected Kim find out how you acted today..you had better watch your every step..as for me..you are lucky otherwise I wouldn't have qualms taking you down to the level you so rightfully belong and I might be jail at this moment..but now that I think about i how you pulled that stunt of a worried Coach when Kim first fell the first time . Aisha started to clap her hands.." Good Job..you had me convinced but now you have me pissed off..she fell off the beam..there was blood and you could've careless..what I really want to do right now is rip you a new set..cause the one you were blessed with you shouldn't have at this moment..so why don't you and the wannabe asskissers leave the same way you came in and that's on your own two feet..or you can leave landing on your behinds your choice." Aisha implied as she cracked her knuckles

" I will not allow you.." Gunther Schmidt inputs

Renae, Tiffany, Sarah and Aisha burst out laughing and went back to their packing except for Aisha who stared at them then took a step forward

" What nerve." Sarah muttered

" A typical thing to even think about completing Gunther..when you showed Kimberly disrespect..and now you come and want us to show you respect..puh-lease." Renae said

" But you know what girls..Kim's accident can teach other gymnasts about who to select as their Coach..and soon the Florida Herald will find out about this Gunther..and your reputation will diminish as fast as you can try to weasel your way of this lawsuit that will be coming your way." Tiffany explains

" Actually he's a lucky bastard..cause I do plan on telling them about this and it's not gonna be easy holding them back..and I would love to just see your face when either one of them manages to get to you first..but as for the wannabes..I know someone who would love to take it there without holding back..now get the HELL OUT!" Aisha said as she cut her eyes at them before turning around focused on packing all of Kim's remaining clothes ignoring the four hard of hearing imbeciles

Coach Schmidt and the three flankers stood there watching them

" You ghirls will come back."

" Keep on believing that." Tiffany answered

Aisha started to remove the few selection of Kim's pictures and movie stubs off the wall and slid them into the backpack she found stashed inside one of the duffle bags before zipping the bags then placing the back pack over her shoulder then piled the two duffle bags on top of the handle of the suitcase.." Are we all set ready to get the hell out of this hellhole."

" I'm ready." Sarah says

" So am I." Renae adds

" More than ready to get the hell away from here and NEVER come back." Tiffany exclaimed as the three of them loaded up their bags and suitcases

" Can you four hyprocrites step aside." Aisha asked

The four of them remained in their spots

Aisha took a deep breath.." I asked as kindly as possible..so if you four don't move aside..I would gladly enjoy moving you there."

The four of them stepped out the way and the ex-gymnasts and Aisha headed towards the door but Aisha paused and looked over her shoulder.." Enjoy you fame for now Gunther cause it will soon be all over..see ya..damn sure wouldn't want to be ya." Aisha taunted as she disappeared out of the doorway

Tiffany led the way back down the hallway and down the steps heading back to the front office.." CeCe do you have all of stuff ready."

CeCe came out of the office carrying a box.." Everything is all here girls..I really wish you would change your minds..but I know it's better off this way..I will miss you girls." CeCe wished was she handed Tiffany the box

" We'll miss you to..bye CeCe." Sarah and Renae said

" Take care CeCe." Tiffany bidded the secretary farewell as she and the other two walked towards the door as Aisha nodded her a farewell before following behind them

" I have Kim's bag in my car let me get her keys for you Aisha." Renae informed as she headed to her car and pulling out her keys and unlocking the door hitting the trunk release button lever then grabbing Kim's gym bag.." Here you go Aisha." Renae handed her the bag

" Thanks." Aisha said as she took the bag and went over to Kim's car and setting the bag on the trunk then rummaging inside for the keys finding them quickly and unlatching the trunk and sitting the suitcase inside and the duffle bags on top followed by the backpack before closing the trunk and going around to the driver's door unlocking the door and sliding into the driver's seat starting the ignition and backing out the parking space.." Somehow I have a feeling that we are not finish with this place."

Tiffany led the way with Renae and Aisha following her as they headed back to the hospital

_**The End..next chapter is coming up soon!!**_

_**Tay**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here's the next installment enjoy!_****Kim's hospital room  
8:40**

" I'm just gonna check over her vitals real quick then I will leave you two alone." Dr Hemmings stated as he took out his pen

" Alright." Billy injected softly as he perched himself against the wall letting his eyes glance over Kim's motionless body

As the doctor went on with checking the information the monitors was giving him logging them onto Kim's medical chart making slight comments about his patient's progress before closing the metal lid and turned towards Billy " All things are progressing well I'm gonna come back and check on her later."

" Thank you Dr. Hemmings." Billy said as he leaned off the wall and headed towards the Doctor greeting him with a handshake then sighed as he approached the bed slowly falling in to the seat as quietly as he could glancing at the pink knitted blanket covering his friend from the waist down " Kimberly I'm not gonna leave your side no time soon sp don't worry about anything except getting better." Billy commented as he picked up her hand then enclosed it between his " Just focus on that ok for the time being." Billy muttered as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her slightly cold one

_**Downstairs in the lobby**_

" If I ever see any of them anytime soon it would not be pleasant." Aisha muttered as she pulled into the closest parking spot then turned off the engine and removing the keys the she leaned up against the head rest " Why must everyone gather at a freaking hospital for goodness sakes." Aisha wondered as she opened the car door and got out of Kim's car and joined up with the other three girls

" Are you doing okay Aisha." Renae questioned

" I'm doing fine for right now." Aisha answered softly

Renae nodded her head as she glanced at Tiffany and Sarah then the four of them headed towards the hospital

The receptionist got up and went down the hall carrying some admissions files never noticing the arrival of the four girls who bypassed the desk heading straight for the waiting room

" Billy is not here." Aisha stated the obivious

Sarah turned her head in the direction of the desk seeing a doctor walk up to and started to write down something so she cleared her throat gaining the attention of the girls who quickly followed her as she went up to the doctor " Excuse me sir."

Dr. Hemmings turned around and noticed that he was cornered by four girls " Yes ma'am how may I help you ladies."

" Do you know who we can talk to about our friend's condition." Aisha inquired

" Are you friends of the gentleman that was inside the waiting room when I came out earlier."

" Yes." all four of them chorused

" Alright follow me please." Dr. Hemmings insisted as he turned around and closed the chart then side stepped to his left and headed towards the elevator this time with four sets of feet not far behind him

_**Kim's Room**_

Billy glanced over at Kim " I've read alot of passages about people who fall into a comas for who knows how long can always hear some if not all that is going around them so please listen to me Kimberly." Billy suggested as he leaned closely continously rubbed his thumb against Kim's hand " There are some very nervous and anxious people waiting for you to wake up but please do it on your own terms okay because me, Sha, Tiffany, Renae and Sarah are here looking out for your well being while you recover the five of us love you unconditionally Kimberly cause we know there is no such thing as a perfect living human being  
so whatever you are focusing on inside your mind continue to do so in order to make your mind and body stronger so that when you wake up we will remain on pins and needles until we know that you will make a full recovery."

Dr Hemmings led the four girls down the hallway towards Kim's room " He's in there with your friend would you want me to tell you what I told him."

" No thanks we will just ask him if that's okay." Renae said

" Sure I will be back later on to check in on her vitals."

" Okay and thank you." Aisha inputs

" Your Welcome." Dr Hemmings added as he turned and headed back down the hall

Aisha pushed down the handle and opened the door to Kim's room slightly listening in on Billy's conversation

" Trini and Zack are coming and I know that most of conversations dealt with my feelings I want you to see it happen but it won't happen while we're dealing with what happened to you." Billy commented aware that he had an audience standing in the doorway so he went on " But Kim there are two very close and important factors who is never bias or side switchers so think of them and focus on what they have bestowed upon countless times use the motivational words of wisdom and love to rebuild yourself remember how your role gave us the will to keep fighting." Billy paused as he looked over his shoulder " Welcome back."

Aisha led the other three girls into the room who then stationed themselves around Kim's bed " Thanks." Aisha said as she sat down in the chair on the other side of Kim's bed " What else did the doctor tell you about Kim."

" Kim has a sprained wrist and a slight case of spinal cord damage so it's gonna hard to see her deal with that once she comes out of the coma and when she does they will perform a another test on her brain to see if she has any big or small rhythmic impulses flowing through her mind cause right now there is little to none." Billy explained

" So basically she might wake up with no memory." Sarah pointed out

" Yes." Billy answered

" Well I hope she is able to recognize us." Tiffany added as she glanced at Aisha who nodded in agreement along with Sarah and Billy

Renae let the words sink in all the while her breathing started to excelerate so she quickly ranned out of the room

" We're gonna go check on her." Sarah and Tiffany implied as the both of them followed suit

" Okay." Aisha called out she watched the door close before locking her eyes on Billy

Tiffany and Sarah didn't have far to go once they left Kim's room seeing Renae sitting on the chair bent down answered

" Renae." Sarah questioned as she and Tiffany stooped down on both sides of their friend running their hands on her back

" It got to me." Renee mumbled as she sat up and dried her face as best as she could

" We've feel it to so how about we go tell them that we are gonna go down to the giftshop." Sarah suggested

" Yeah it will give you time to gather yourself before we end up breaking down." Tiffany adds as the three girls approved of the suggestion so they got up and headed back inside the room

" Sorry about that guys." Renae commented

" It's okay Renee." Aisha stated " We would be doing the same thing." Aisha replied softly

" I'm glad that you two are here." Tiffany injected

" So are we." Billy says quietly

" Um we're gonna go down to the giftshop if that's okay."

" Sure go right ahead." Aisha exclaimed

" Okay we'll be right back" Tiffany suggested as she guided Sarah out of the room with Renae close behind

Aisha waited a few seconds before going over to the door and peaking out into the hall watching the trio turn the corner before shutting the door

" I wasn't gonna mention their name Sha." Billy informs knowing exactly what Aisha was about to start on

" I know I just didnt want to chance it." Aisha says softly

Billy nodded his head as shared a glance with Aisha

" It's tough to deal with knowing that they are still here with us spiritually but so far out of reach it's hard not being able to see them." Aisha revealed as she got a nod from Billy knowing he felt the same way about their unforgettable friends then she brought up the other group of people " Have you talked to the others since you've been back on earth."

" Nope." Billy answered shortly " They probably think I'm still on Aquitar still getting healed."

" Healed from what." Aisha retorted

" An explosion that occured before the Zeo Powers were activated but the healing treatment is completed and I came here to live in Florida repairing my fragile friendship I had with Kim getting it back to good standards." Billy explained then he looked at Kim " They will all find out that I'm back and didn't tell them about anything and I don't regret it."

Aisha nodded her head then she sat up slightly " Billy have Kim received any of my letters."

" Not that I can recall."

" I've been mailing her every chance I could get and a couple of times I got a response back but the other ones that I sent was mailed right back to me then a couple of months ago I received a letter from Kim."

Billy looked at Aisha " Kim never mentioned to me about writing any letters to you."

" How can that oooohhhhh." Aisha got up only to fall back into the chair seething " It seems to me that someone has been running Kim's life behind her back."

" Explain to me what happened when you and the other three girls went back to the Academy to gather Kim's belongings."

" When me and the girls got there we talked to the secretary asking her to gather Kim's log book as well theirs so by the time we came back they would be ready to picked up then we headed towards their room but on the way there we overheard these two whackjobs just a gabbing away in the middle of the hallway about Kim and her roommates until a third one came by urging them to move the discussion somewhere that's private so that's when I came out of the stairway went up to the jealous hoochies and told them off before following Renee, Tiffany and Sarah down to the room and proceeded to pack up all of Kim's belongings."

" Good but I sense that there is more to tell."

" Yeah just as we were almost done the three hypocrites entered the room with the head whackjob claiming that they were there to rejoin the gym it made me laugh out loud but I set him straight telling him the opposite I told him that he was lucky that I didn't catch him in the act." Aisha reveals then she caught her breath before continuing " Billy it was pathetic to see them standing there actually looking hopeful I had to burst their bubbles the head whackjob and his permanent ass kissers."

Billy chuckled softly then hand gestured Aisha to keep going

" The three hypocrites were jealous because Kim and her roommates set the bar and got the medals that they were there for they were so sure Kim bribed her way into the gym."

" Bullshit." Billy blurted quickly then ducked his head

Aisha smiled cause that would be the first time she heard the genius mutter any type of word like that.." And the whole time they stood there watching us made me wish I had my power daggers I had to hold in my laugh when Sarah threw one of bags in their direction making them jump backwards..he had the gall to say that he would not allow them to leave..I went off..railed at him for deceiving all of us when we met him I told him that he better have eyes in the back of his head the moment Tommy and the others find out and he better pray that none of them sees him outside the gym."

" Oh if I could've been a fly on the wall to see and hear all of that."

Aisha shook her head with a smile on her face.." But it's not over not by a long shot."

" Not by a long shot but he's not our number one priority Kim is so once everything is settled then we can deal with him and whoever else is involved." Billy pointed out

" Especially when it comes to find which one of them is behind those lettersabsolutely so earlier when Renee mentioned Trini's name." Aisha implied suggestively

" Sha it's been almost two and half years since the last time I've been in her presence..I have missed her so deeply and to be honest when I see her I won't know how to act around her..how to verbally reveal what I have held inside all this time..then

there is the side of rejection that I fear cause she might not be able to reciprocate my affectionate feelings I want to openly admit that I have been holding them in every since elementary school." Billy said as she got and went over to the window " Aisha I was never the one to go right up and put myself out there so imagine my surprise when this girl shyly came up to me which was a ruse cause she showed her true colors when she met Kim so that brief relationship didn't last long." Billy explained as he glanced over at Kim

" What do you mean."

" She was nice on the outside but she had a posessive side that came out in front of the wrong person."

Aisha smiled " What happened."

" She went off and hit me cause she caught me and Kim holding hands going out to lunches and just hung around one another so she smacked me in the face just as Kim appeared in the doorway."

" Stupid mistake on her part what did Kim do."

" After she hit me in the face let's just say that I had purchase a new wooden chair and clean my rug after Kim punched her in the face which sent her body flailing backwards in the chair covering her bloody nose needless."

Aisha glanced in Kim's direction as well.." She deserved that but is not that type of person Trini so all I can is that you just let it navigate slowly only time will tell what will develop between the both of you."

" True but I don't plan on using Kim's condition as a start of a possible relationship between Trini and myself." Billy stated as there were two knocks on the door then Renae stuck her head in

Aisha nodded her head then watched as the three of them entered the room loaded up with Ballons and stuffed animals " Whoa."

" Anything." Tiffany asks as she set freed her arms of what she was holding

" Nope." Billy answered softly

" Is there like anything left at all." Aisha retorted as she composed herself

" Plenty but we were getting the 'are you teens out of your mind look' so we just got this and left." Sarah revealed

" Well me and Billy will go see what we can find." Aisha said as Billy nodded his head.." Be right back."

" Alright see you two when you get back." Renae injected as she, Tiffany and Sarah sat around the room as Billy and Aisha left

" Out of those two sets of photos Kim has kept on her wall the only the two girls wore yellow while the same guy that is here wore blue."

Tiffany sighed.." What are you getting at Sarah."

" Kim lived in Angel Grove home of the Power Rangers."

" And your point." Renee implied

Sarah rolled her eyes " My point is Renae that maybe.." Sarah paused and just shook her head " Nevermind."

" Your right Sarah there is no concrete evidence that will make us believe that they are power rangers just because she and Trini both wore yellow does not mean a thing Sarah." Tiffany inputs " They have to been Aliens no human in their right mind is courageous enough to step into that massive role." Tiffany summed up confidently

" And like you just said there is no concrete evidence to back up that claim." Sarah injected quickly

" Drop it." Tiffany tersely

" Why." Sarah answered softly

" Your to invested in this Sarah it's not true bottom line Aisha and Trini are not super heroes."

Aisha and Billy was heading back down the hall with their gifts talking softly

" Kim's homestate does not mean that she were a power ranger." Renae added

" I'm not saying it does Nae I just have a hunch that I'm onto something those pictures I got have both the yellow and pink rangers at some point changed in height." Sarah adds

Aisha and Billy stopped before they entered the room

" Will you ever let it go it's not like they will openly reveal their identities and no one will ever admit to being a power ranger so just let your idiotic fantasy go will ya." Tiffany suggested

Sarah shook her no" Not gonna happen it's not like I even want them I don't care I'm just stating the facts that I'm on to something and that something is that they be could human beings instead of just aliens Tiff."

Aisha knocked on the door then opened it allowing her and Billy to enter " They eyed us well..so we wasted no time down there" Aisha exclaimed as she could immediately feeling the tension

Renae, Tiffany and Sarah laughed and shrugged their shoulders

" Still the same." Billy inquired

" Yep nothing new." Renae answered

" Well whenever she wakes up I know for a fact that all of us will be here holding onto what hope we have left." Tiffany pointed out receiving head nods from them

" Hey Aisha."

" Yeah."

" Can I ask you a question." Sarah wondered

" Sarah." Renae and Tiffany hissed

Sarah shook her head and turned her full attention towards Aisha

" Sure." Aisha said as she looked at Billy then shrugged her shoulders

" When you and Kim became friends did you two always stay together whenever there was a monster attack." Sarah asked

" Yeah whenever the city sent out the alarm alerting us that there was a monster attacki we were side by side or calling the other making sure we were safe." Aisha replies carefully

" Kim said something along the lines as well one time Kim told us about being close to where most of the attacks happen that she loved the cool adventurous side."

Billy nodded.." That's the rare human side Kim shows on occasion."

" Did you two ever come close to seeing who the Power Rangers were."

' You have no idea of how close you are and even closer when Trini and Zack arrive' Billy thought to himself before sharing a look with Aisha " Remember when you, Rocky and Adam got caught and almost sacrificed then rescued and teleported out just as the blue ranger removed his helmet."

" Yeah and after that we saw them no more." Aisha issued with chills " Thanks for bringing that up again Billy."

" You were that close wow and eww but did they sound human."

" Sarah." Renae and Tiffany exclaimed

" It's okay but no they were not human."

" They were aliens." Tiffany injected

" Yeah I don't think anyone could pull that off and not feel any different after everything they had to go through."

" Well at least you got close enough to meeting them." Sarah mumbled

" But don't worry about that right now Sarah." Billy commented

" He's right..Kim is a top priority." Renae injected

" Your right so I will turn my focus on Kim."

" Good." came the response from the four occupants who talked somemore then they all went across the hall and went to bed

**_That's all stay tuned for the next chapter_**

Vodams


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter..enjoy!**

_**West Palm Beach, Florida  
Motel 6  
**__**6:50 a.m.**_

_**Room 16 b**_

Trini rolled over on the twin sized bed allowing the rest of her body to awaken as her eyes slowly adjusted themselves to the still night sky.." Ohh that was so needed." Trini muttered as brought her legs up and over so that she was now sitting upright.." Time to get up and back out on the road." Trini said to herself as she got up.." Zachary time to get up and I got first dibs on the bathroom."

Zack grumbled as he blinked his eyes trying to wake himself up more.." That was not a good night's sleep." Zack grumbled as he rubbed his hands through his head as he sat up with his shoulders hunched over waiting for Trini to emerged from the bathroom.." Just hang on Kim we'll be there soon."

Trini came out of the bathroom heading towards the bed while Zack got up and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Trini changed out of her night clothes placing them inside the bag then she put on a pair of yellow capri sweatpants and a white tank top then she looked out the window watching the sun peak up.." Kim we're so close so don't go no where."

Zack stepped out of the bathroom.." Let get our stuff and head out."

" Good Idea." Trini said as the two of them got a move on

_**Room 18 b**_

Rocky was the first of the three occupants to awaken as he yawned and stretched allowing his eyes to roam over to the other bed with a sly smile on his face he brought his right foot out and kicked the other twin size bed where Adam and Tanya slept jolting them out of their slumber slightly.." Get up guys." Rocky called out as he got up of his bed and headed straight for the bathroom

Tanya scrunched up her face pouting as her body and mind started to wake up.." Adam are you awake

Adam's arm squeezed against her stomach and he nuzzled against her neck nodding his head.." Yeah." Adam mumbles

" Do anyone want something from the vending machine." Rocky asked as he came out of the bathroom

" A bottle water and one of those banana nut muffins." Tanya answered as she got up and went into the bathroom."

When the door closed a pillow was thrown and it nailed Rocky in the face.." Why did you wake me up."

" Cause we have to go." Rocky said simply

Adam quickly sombered up and stood up.." Can you get me a cup of coffee and a butterscotch krimpet."

Rocky nodded his head then he turned and left out of the room

Adam's cell phone started to ring and he picked up off the nightstand and flipped it open.." Hello Mom."

" Adam..where are you." His mother questioned with a worried tone in her voice

" Mom I'm sorry that I didn't call you but i'm in West Palm beach Florida."

" Are you on a vacation."

Adam sighed gently.." I wish but it's not."

Mrs. Park quickly picked up on her son's mood.." What's wrong son..what are you doing in West Palm Beach."

" It's just not me mom..i'm with Tanya, Rocky, Tommy, Jason and Kat..it was totally last minute and I know that it doesn't count as an explanation but this should."

" What is it Adam."

" It's Kimberly mom."

" Oh Dear..what happened."

" We were sitting at the table at the Juice Bar waiting on Jason's two childhood friends to come when we heard a scream and Jason recognized Zack's voice and Tommy heard Trini's we all got up and followed and by the time we all got outside Trini's car was about to pull out when Zack told us that Kim fell off the beam and from the expression on their faces it was more severe then what happened before."

" Oh dear lord..are you guys at the hospital." Mrs. Park asks almost to quietly

" Not yet..we still got a few hours until we reach Miami."

" Okay..but you call me the first minute you have found out anything."

" Alright I will mom." Adam obliged as Tanya came over and sat beside him."

" Thank you..but I will let Tanya, Kat and Rocky's parents know where you guys are."

" Thanks mom." Adam said then he bid his mother goodbye and hung up the phone.." Uh..I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

" I'm gonna be right here." Tanya exclaimed

Adam nooded his head then he got up and headed towards the restroom

Tanya wiped a few tears away as she felt the motions get the best of her

_**Down in the Lobby**_

Rocky stepped off the last step and headed towards the end of the hall where the vending machines where when he passed the window he stopped.." What in the hell." Rocky swore as he turned and headed back in the direction he came from opening the door and marching towards the truck he banged on the window alerting the driver.." Tommy..Tommy wake up."

Tommy stirred then jumped as his body snapped making his knee collide with the wheel which started to throb then he turned his head to see Rocky looking at him.." Ouch that is gonna hurt like hell later." Tommy muttered as he rolled down the window

" Tommy what are you doing."

" I'm in my car waiting for you guys."

Rocky looked at his friends appearance.." Did you sleep in the car the whole night."

" Yeah.."

" Tommy if you move this vehicle out of this spot you will get a lashing from Trini."

" I would've been left Rocky..but I was tired and it didn't want to stay in a room." Tommy explained

" That's crazy you should've stayed in the room and let your body relax on a bed."

" My body is not gonna relax no time soon Rocky so save your breath cause I just want to get to Miami soon."

Rocky nodded his head then turned and quickly hurried back into the hotel and up to the first room which was Jason and Kat's room

_**Room 20 b**_

Jason heard the impatient knocking and he went over to the door and opened it.." Hey Rock..me and Kat are already up."

" That's good..but it's not why I'm here."

" Then tell me."

" I found Tommy in his jeep sleeping and.."

" Say no more let's go..get the others."

Rocky nodded then he quickly went down to his room

" Was that Rocky." Kat asks

" Yeah..he found Tommy in his jeep and he could've pulled why we were all asleep and I don't want to give him a chance to." Jason said as he gathered up what little necessities they had and left out of the room

Tanya stood by the door and watched as Rocky and Adam collected what they came with after Rocky barged into the room emptyhanded along with a explanation and once that was down they headed out of the room meeting Zack and Trini in the hall

" Where's the fire." Zack questions

" Tommy." Rocky stated

" What about Tommy." Trini inquired

" He didn't bother to sleep in his assigned hotel room he slept in his car the entire night." Rocky revealed as the group headed towards the stairway.." I already told Jason."

" That boy." Trini muttered to herself

Jason and Kat heard alot of footsteps coming down the steps meeting his friends at the bottom with a slight smirk on his face.." I already signed all of us out."

Trini nodded then the group all left out of the building heading towards their own vehicles

Tommy drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he watched his friends gather at the bottom of the stairway before leaving out of the lobby and going to their cars then he started his car buckling his seatbelt

Trini, Adam and Jason got behind the wheels starting their car and clicking their seatbelts in place then the drivers pulled out of their parking spots and headed towards the highway

**Miami General Hospital  
****7:15 a.m.**

Aisha slowly opened her eyes as the rest of her body came out of its slumber stretching of its own accord waiting for her eyes to adjust and when they did they looked on Billy's face that was close to hers

Billy opened his eyes which made Aisha jump slightly all the while watching her face enter its surprise state.." Didn't mean to do that..but I've been up for a while and I can't manage to return to my sleeping state."

Aisha placed her hand upon his face and rubbed the middle of his forehead were skin was bundled up.." Worry lines are forming..she's gonna be okay." Aisha stated softly as she knew what her friend was going  
through

Billy closed his eyes and exhaled softly as Aisha's fingers manuevered over his face.." I'm hoping that she does make it through this."

" Me to..I'm a little bit rested but I could use more." Aisha explained quietly before her hands stopped

Billy opened his eyes and looked into Aisha's clouded ones.." Want to try and go back to sleep maybe get in another hour or two."

" Yeah..I just have to stop myself from doing what my mind is telling me to do..I want to ring that coach's neck if I see him anytime soon."

" Calm down Bear."

Aisha smirked at him.." Like you don't want to do anything of the sort if you got the oppurtunity wolf."

" Touche'.. I just have a feeling that Trini is not that far from here."

" It sucks that we have to gather like this."

" Affirmative."

Aisha turned her head and looked over at the three slumbering gymnasts then she turned her attention back towards Billy.." As soon as Kim is up and back on her feet we will find out who stuck their nose in her business."

" Yes..but we do need to get hold of Jason and the others and let them know what happened." Billy stated as Aisha nodded in agreement

" Won't she be surprised to see you here matter of fact they will all be shocked when they figure out that the both of are here and what we have to tell them." Aisha added

" That will add more tension upon the already looming nervous tension."

" Yeah..but let's try to get some more rest." Aisha suggested

Billy nodded his head and the two of them closed their eyes and relaxed their bodies

_**An half hour later**_

Renae was the first of her roommates to open her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling before letting her eyes travel to her right to see Tiffany snoring lightly.." I really need to get me a tape recorder so I can prove to her that she does snore." Renae thought to herself as she turned to her left to see Sarah sleeping on her right side and her mouth gaped open slightly and a little of drool sliding out.." I hope she's not salavating about those Power Rangers cause it's only gonna happen in her dreams' Renae's inner voice said to her psyche before allowing her body to look over across the room to see Aisha and Billy sleeping.." All this time Kim kept him under wraps I wonder what else she done' Renae brought her hands up to her face ' Uhh what am I doing I don't need to judge her cause I know she would never lie to us or turn her back on us so I just have to wait see if Aisha will come through I think shes just getting started and I want a front row seat when she finds out who's behind this." Renae commented as she looked up at the clock.." 7:45." Renae layed back and closed her eyes.." I have no where to go so I'm not getting up cause my craft and talent will not be on display for that dimwit."

_**Kim's Hospital Room**_

Kim's head rolled to the right then it rolled to the left and the heart monitor machine begun to beep

" GET A CRASH CART STAT." a doctor bellowed as he was running down the hall followed by two nurses the third nurse pushed the cart down the hallway

Billy and Aisha jerked up their eyes meeting and they bolted up and off the cot and out the room stopping near the window seeing the team of doctors and nurses work on their friend

Renae tapped both Sarah and Tiffany who woke up and the three followed joining Aisha and Billy by the window with worried and tearful eyes glancing into the room watching the team of nurses frantic but steady hands do what the doctor tells them the group of five somehow managed to grab one another's hand holding on tightly to one another

CLEAR

BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP

_**The End**_

_**PLZ drop a review if you got this far**_

_**Vodams**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter..please enjoy and I just want to say thank you for the reviews!**

The five friends breathed a sigh of relief once the doctor resuscitated their ailing friend

" I want to have blood drawn and tested so that I can figure out why Miss Hart flatlined."

" Yes sir doctor."

Dr. Hemming nodded his head then he turned and headed out of the room coming face to face with the five bodies and ten sets of eyes filled with questions .." We were able to bring Miss Hart back and I have ordered for my patient to be monitored and checked around the clock so that this doesn't happen again."

" Please see to it that doesn't." Billy applied

Dr. Hemming nodded his head just as the door to Kim's room opened and a nurse stepped out.." Here is the vial of blood you requested doctor." The nurse revealed as she handed over the vile and went back inside the room

" Thank you, if you will excuse me I am gonna take this down to the lab so that I can get it tested to see why Miss Hart flatlined."

Sarah and Renae' side stepped allowing the doctor to leave

" If anything like this happens again under his watch he can expect to be sued for malpractice." Aisha muttered

The five of them went back to the window

" What do we do now." Tiffany asked

" We can go back across the hall and sit while we wait until visiting hours start." Billy suggested and the girls agreed

Aisha and Billy glanced at their friend for a second.." Aisha are you okay."

" Yeah alot has changed and I don't normally make threats but just seeing Kim back in another hospital bed in that condition makes me turn into big sister mode."

" I agree."

" And so help me Billy those responsible for ruining Kim and Tommy's lives will have to deal with me and it will not be pretty."

" Aisha all of the guilty culprits will get their justice including the coach." Billy stated as he and Aisha came into the room

" Don't bring him up." Renae mutters

" Nae' he will get his just desserts." Tiffany added

" And once he do I will be there laughing in his face." Sarah stated

" When the others arrive we will have to tell them what we know."

" They will know what happened."

" And then we will have to control Tommy."

" Just leave Tommy to me." Aisha insisted

" He knows that you don't play." Sarah inquired

" Me, Kim and Trini knows that Tommy has the tendancy to get worked up by pacing, he closes himself off from his friends then he gets frustrated and to top it off he will be angry when he realize that he fell for a lie and he didn't even bother to question it." Aisha explained as she looked at the girls

Billy nodded his head

" Does Kim's mother know."

" She will eventually." Billy said softly

" What's going on."

" Kim told me that she wanted her to just come to France cause she wasn't putting anymore money towards Kim's training."

" She didn't want to go and she told her mother that she wanted to stay with us." Tiffany injected

" Kim never wanted to move to France that is why she stayed with me and my family before she came here the first time."

" Yeah and Caroline took it to another level and told her to call her once her head is out of the Coach's rear."

Aisha shook her head.." Then I guess its for the best that Kim has us here to help her."

The other four nodded their heads

" Hey speaking of parents Billy how is your father doing."

Billy brought his hands up to his face then ranned them through his hair.." Sha he uh passed away not that long ago."

Aisha quickly offered Billy a consoling hug.." You don't have to tell me anymore."

" I want to cause you and Kim are the only ones that know what happened to him."

Aisha looked at the girls who sadly nodded their heads.." Okay."

" A burglar broke into my home when I was out my dad tried to defend himself but he wasn't able to and the theif got away but he was soon caught and now he is spending life in jail for taking my father's life."

" Is that how you and Kim rebulit your friendship."

." Yeah I came here after packing up and making final arrangement for my old home and my father's clothes then once I did that I came here and Kim layed me out for not being there for her and after I let her rant we went to a local diner and discussed everything and I got too quiet and she asked me what was wrong and I softly told her what happened to my father and she returned to Angel Grove with me to pay her respects and be with me."

" And you know I would've been there to."

" I know you would in a heartbeat."

" Will you tell the others."

" Today when they arrive."

" They won't like it."

" No they won't."

Aisha smiled.." Well it looks like the former best friends will be the only ones who will be in a boiling pot of water."

" Yup all of the secrets will be let out of the bag."

" Fireworks just without the colorful lights and smoke." Renae pointed out

" I can't wait." Aisha informed as she rolled her eyes.." Billy what happened to your father was between her training."

Billy nodded his head

" How did she get out."

" Ahh that would be us." Sarah informs as she smiled while gesturing to Renae and Tiffany

" We helped her sneak out and and sneak back in." Renae stated

" But she didn't tell us that she was leaving the state." Tiffany applied

" Was Kim always the rebellious type."

Both Billy and Aisha nodded their heads

" We will tell the whole story once Kim is apart of it." Sarah said

Aisha looked up at the time.." I think we should go get some breakfast."

The other four quickly nodded their heads as their stomachs rumbled

" And alot of it." Tiffany adds and the group got up from their sitting positions stretching then they all headed out of the room and down the hall towards the elevator and the first one that came to the floor they all boarded the cart

_Back In Kim's Room_

The Two nurses went over the monitor readings with one calling them out and the other nurse writing them down

" For someone to flatline while in a coma is uncommon."

" It could happen and the doctor will get the results from the bloodwork."

" Yeah and for the time being let's make sure we keep an eye on her monitor's."

The other nurse nodded in agreement then she placed the clipboard in holder at the bottom of the bed then joined her co-worker as they left out of the room

_**Kim's Pov**_

_**Kim opened her eyes slightly then blinked them until they focused.." I wonder where I am." Kim shut her eyes and slipped back into slumber mode**_

_**End of Kim's Pov**_

_In the Main Lobby_

A tall man with thinning gray hair approached the receptionist.." Excuse me Miss."

" How may I help you sir."

" I'm here to check up on one of my gymnasts that was brought in yesterday."

" What is the name."

" Uh Kimberly Hart."

" One moment sir." the receptionist said as she turned towards her computer and typed in the name the man gave her.." Miss Hart is on the 5th floor just sign in and pick up a sticker and head over to those elevators and go right on up

" Thank you." Gunther says as he signed his name then after he put the pen down he reached into the basket and removed a guest sticker then he walked over to the elevators and got on the first cart and made his way up to the fifth floor

_**That's all for this chapter..plz stay tuned for the next one..and plz drop a review if you got this far**_

_**Vodams**_


End file.
